


Double Jointed

by roswyrm



Series: (Eric Andre Voice) What If It Was High School [8]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roswyrm/pseuds/roswyrm
Summary: This is a serious club. For serious people. Who don't try and gross each other out via how weirdly their joints work....usually.





	Double Jointed

**Author's Note:**

> based on actual events. i was sasha. Working Title: _sasha put your elbows Back_

"Eugh!" exclaims Bertie, leaning away from Sasha, who has her arm arranged in an _interesting_ fashion. She snorts in amusement. After a moment, Bertie leans back in and instructs, "Do it again."

"N _o,_ don't!" shrieks Hamid, turning away. Sasha cackles and pops her shoulder again. Shoulders, it is Hamid's firm belief, _should not pop._

As he fights down nausea, Sasha takes off her leather jacket. "You wanna see something else I can do?" she asks, and Hamid can hear the grin in her voice. Whenever she's grinning, it usually means he's about to be shown something that'll turn his stomach. He peeks from behind his hands.

She's mostly paying attention to Bertie: the only person in the room interested in whatever godawful contortions she's doing. Hamid tries to look pleadingly at Zolf and get the Club President Or Leader Or Whatever to _make them stop_. Zolf continues to mess with his leg, seeming not to notice any of this. Hamid's pretty sure it's one half "I'm-ignoring-this-disaster' and another half "Wait-what-disaster?" So, Hamid looks back to Sasha.

 _And discovers a new way that arms are_ not _allowed to bend, oh god._

He yelps and covers his eyes. There's another popping noise, and Hamid hears Bertie make a disgusted/overjoyed noise. He peeks again; she's got her elbow _out_ in a way that should not be biologically possible. He closes his eyes and groans, "I'm going to _vomit."_ Bertie kicks the wastebasket over to him. 

"I win," announces Zolf. Hamid looks up to see him with his prosthetic leg twisted the wrong way around. It's less jarring because the leg doesn't look as realistic. It's more jarring because Zolf is supposed to be the sensible one. Hamid looks at him like he's lost his damn mind. Zolf smiles self-consciously. "Weird contortions contest. I win."

Sasha laughs.

Hamid sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is short. visit on tumblr @roswell-the-wrongdoer where i screech.


End file.
